1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watches and especially to watches attached to a band extendable circumferentially around the wrist of the wearer.
In particular, this invention concerns a non-articulated coupling assembly for securing an end of a wristband to a watchcase.
2. Description of Related Art
Wristwatches typically include a watchcase provided with a set of spaced apart projecting lugs at a top and a bottom of the watchcase. Each set of lugs is bridged by a cross-bar having a retractable spring-biased pin extending axially from the cross-bar. The pin is adapted to be received within a cavity formed in each of the lugs. The tail ends of a wristband are looped or provided with a transverse bore to accommodate the cross-bar whereby the wristband can be linked to the watchcase and pivoted around the cross-bar for extending circumferentially around the wrist of the wearer.
In order to replace a wristband, the pins must be displaced inwardly with a suitable tool to release the cross-bar from the lugs after which the bar and wristband can be decoupled from the watchcase. A disadvantage of this coupling arrangement is that, in many instances, this operation must be performed by a jeweler having a special tool for releasing the retractable pins.
Another shortcoming of the above described wristband attachment is that it is not adapted for wristwatch designs wherein the watchcase and wristband are integral for aesthetic purposes so as not to leave a gap between the watchcase and the wristband.
Although various coupling arrangements have attempted to overcome this problem, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,655 and 7,300,201, the band linkage disclosed in these patents is only suitable for joining a linear surface of a watchcase to a linear end of a wristband.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,218 discloses a curvilinear surface of a watchcase connected to a linear surface of a wristband, however, the watchcase is not integrated with the wristband.